childrenstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
How major media organisations are dealing with the 'digital divide' in children's content
DORA THE EXPLORER There are many smaller, multi-platform programs demonstrating innovative content for children's media. While there are creatively and independently coming up with ways to make digital media content for children they are often quiet isolated from mainstream use. How are big media companies dealing with transmedia storytelling and the development of digital media? In our research we have observed many major media companies (like the ABC, PBS and Nickelodeon) are attempting to bridge the 'digital divide' (Dunnewind 2006) by reviewing their broadcasting policies, the capabilities of new and digital media and by fostering the development of their media for a range of different platforms. The online platform and media extensions of Nickelodeon's 'Dora the Explorer' exemplify how a multi-national and multi-million dollar media company is attempting to keep up with the changing media literacies of young viewers. There are elements of Transmedia storytelling in the extension of the 'Dora the explorer' character into different channels of delivery (such as the web.) Pete Danielsen, senior vice-president for production and programming at Nickelodeon (cited in Dunnewind 2006) explains, 'kids will follow beloved characters all around the multiplatform world.' (Danielson cited in Dunnewind 2006, p.1) The 'dora the explorer' story is continued across several new platforms, reshaping how the Dora the explorer content is produced and marketed. Dunnewind (2006) explains that: 'Dora videos on Nick Jr. generated almost 2.8 million streams so far this year; Dora video games on the site accounted for more that 180 million plays in 2005. (Dunnewind 2006, p.1) These sort of figures demonstrate the spectrum of opportunities that multi-platform transmedia storytelling and digital media can provide for major media organizations. 'Dora the explorer' media was also one of the first to be added for purchase on i-tunes. Subsequently our research has indicated that major media providers are creating media for a singular show or brand (like dora the explorer) to be provided over a range of platforms. Alice Cahn, vice-president of development for Cartoon Network, explains: 'I don't know anyone who develops children's TV programs who doesn't have an online component and isn't thinking about how it will transfer to hand held games, cellphones and other smaller screens.' DIGITAL MEDIA POLICY CHANGES IN BIG MEDIA COMPANIES The changing media literacies and enhanced multi-media skills of the modern child audience has forced major media companies like PBS in the US to renegotiate their digital media policies. PBS recently established it's 'PBS KIDS Next Generation Media Advisory Board,' to better deal with the changes to the landscape of children's television and develop strategies to start creating media for the next generation of children's audiences. Diane Foote, Executive Director, Association for the library Services to Children, explains: 'The digital divide must not be allowed ti grow. All chidlren deserve access to the same caliber of information.' (cited in Newswire 26 April 2006, p.1) Within the new 5-year strategy to develop their digital media opportuntiies in children's broadcasting, PBS, has committed itself to an investment in, 'children's educational programming for multiple media platforms as well as plans to launch an innovative preschool destination on-air and online.' (Newswire 26 April 2006, p.1) The popularity of multi-platform content for preschoolers and young children has culminated in some rather significant policy changes within major media organisations (like Nickelodeon and PBS) to adapt to a changed digital media landscape. With these changes comes opportunity to increase the media skills and literacies of young children and market products and brands across a diverse range of platforms. It also has a significant impact on the way that content (like Dora the Explorer) is being created with not only one, but many platforms of delivery in mind. LINKS *visit PBS kids/parents sites: http://pbskids.org, http://pbskidsgo.org and http://pbsparents.org *(back Investigation and Research (Section 2))